


Devastated

by Cheloya



Series: Disintegration [4]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Papa D seeks comfort where there is none to be had.





	Devastated

D watches his only son sleep, and feels pain tear at his insides.

It has been a long time since he has seen the large, innocent eyes open and awake to greet him; it has been even longer since the greeting was an eager, friendly one. The grandfather has taught the child too much, or too little. D cannot bear what he sees in his son's eyes; has not for some time.

He watches his son sleep, and feels the weight of a warm human body atop him, against him, _pushing him away_ and feels as though he will throw up.

He sits on the bed beside his son, his only son, his son, whom he loves, he thought, more than anything - more than anything else, that any world would ever have to offer.

He had thought that.

But it had not hurt this way, when his father had told D that he could not see his son any more, that he could not possibly raise the child the way that his father knew he _would_. It had hurt, yes, and burned, and made him angry and raw and half-mad - but it had not hurt like this.

D presses his hands carefully into the mattress, and scoops his little son up in his arms, cradling the small, fine-boned body gently against his side; there were no coverings in this room. With the pets, doubtless the boy rarely needed them.

The pets run from D, these days. He will never understand why.

Each of those little abandonments had hurt, a thousand eyes filled with fear and loathing; it had hurt, it had hurt, it had _hurt_ him so badly, the trust and faith in those eyes turned to coldness and rejection.

He holds his son gently, remembering the way that tender touches had turned to vicious shoves, and vowing, _swearing_ that he will never be the same; no matter the crime, no matter the circumstance, he will never reject his son the way he has been rejected.

He will never push this child away, and he will do all in his power to protect him from this agony.

Because of all the abandonments, all those hundreds and thousands of bonds broken and shattered, of all he has endured...

None of it hurt like this.


End file.
